Thorn In The Heart
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Usagi comes to visit Rei at Higurashi Kagome temple. She ends up coming up against her past ove, her true love and her future of Crystal Tokyo. Rei has been kidnapped.
1. Prologue: Thorn in The Heart

**My only Disclaimer**_: I do not own the shows or the characters burrowed to make this fic._

Usagi smiled as the old man handed her a good luck charm, claiming that it would bring true love or cause love to be forever. She giggled, lightly as the old man went talking about how his family of priest used such great powers of purity to make that charm. "So, you say that it works?" She asked, smiling brightly… imagining how this would make her and Mamoru so much happier.

"Kagome, this girl claims that she knows your cousin, Rei," Grandpa Higurashi recounted to his granddaughter. He had been speaking with the young beautiful blonde girl for about half an hour, getting information about his granddaughter.

Kagome smiled, happily, as she walked over to the odango haired girl, bowing out of respect. "Hi, I'm Kagome and your name is?"

Usagi opened her mouth as to respond and suddenly found herself staring at the well house. It was strange... she felt connected to it for a moment. She put her hand over heart as she began to stare so randomly and then taken aback by Kagome's voice.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked incredulously as she, too, began to look at the well, wondering what Usagi was staring at so remotely.

"Oh sorry; I just got distracted," Usagi announced still somewhat trying to gaze upon the well. "I'm Tsukino Usagi… umm, that well house… is there anything in it?" She asked befuddled by the feeling in her heart as if she needed to be there.

Kagome looked at her strangely, as she wondered why the blonde haired girl wanted to know something like that. "No, not anything that shouldn't be." She laughed nervously.

Usagi shook her head and decided to drop the subject. She laughed and her eyes shined brightly as she proclaimed, "So, is Rei-chan here today?"

The family almost seemed shocked that Usagi had asked them that question. Kagome smiled and went on to reply, "Um, Rei-san didn't come on the day she was supposed to... we went to the bus station to get her and she never came."

Usagi laughed and her ace looked as if she thought it was a joke, "OH MY GOD, you got me… so where is Rei?" She laughed hard while holding her stomach as she fell to the ground laughing as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

Grandpa Higurashi whispered something into Kagome's ear as she walked away to do whatever her grandpa told her to do while Usagi kept on laughing like it was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"Oh," Kagome said while running back, smiling, "she must be coming today… I talked to the person who works at her temple and they said that she was gone."

Upon hearing that, Usagi stopped her laughing, pointed at Kagome playfully, and said, "Oh, stop playing." She huffed, trying to regain composure, "besides I came with Rei last week to go to the train station so she could leave; I even waited for the train to leave."

Kagome gasped at what Usagi had said. Did she really think Rei had come? Was this some kind of game? Furthermore, why was she so interested in the well?

"She called me before she got off the bus, saying that she made it here and then her phone went off on her."

'This girl, Usagi, who is she?' Kagome thought to herself, preparing for a demon to come out the girl.

Usagi held onto her chest once again as she looked at the well seeming to be mesmerized by its mystique-ness. In the furthest part of her mind, there was a memory of something that was long-forgotten replaying repeatedly in her mind.

'Serenity, I will be damned if you ever see that boy again... it is forbidden! No, you will not see the son of Nehellenia.'

'Mama, he's different…'

Kagome looked at the girl feeling a bit paranoid as she looked to the side of her and saw Inuyasha jumping out of the well in a raging motion. He was angry.

"KAGOME!" He yelled out, running over to her, "how long are you—" he stopped upon noticing the groups of people at the temple. Now, that was strange—since when was her temple crowded.

In a quick instant, Usagi's eyes opened wide and without thought or reacting out of knowing of anything, she walked up closer to him and nearly whispered, "Sesshomaru…"

"What'd you say?" Kagome yelled out.

Usagi, no longer mesmerized, jumped back: afraid. She did not know what she was afraid of… but it frightened her deeply. Why did she call him that? Was that even his name? Did she know him? OF COURSE NOT! OF COUSE NOT, how could she know him! Whatever that was going had been caused by this place or maybe it was when Kagome had came near her but she knew she needed to get away, find way, and get as far as she could from there… or maybe it was the charm.

Inuyasha took out his sword and pointed it towards Usagi …she was not to be trusted. Upon seeing the sword, she passed out and laid there hearing voices in her head… all crashing each other's voice into the other's making it hard to understand.

**Author's Note:** _Umm… this is my first Usagi centered fictional piece, though I have others with her in it or she shares the spotlight with someone else. I don't know how the first chapter turned out but review so I'll know._

_I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and whatever questions that I can answer I will._


	2. Innocence

**Feudal Era**

**Sesshomaru's Castle**

**2:00pm - ????**

Here she was, Rei Hino… a champion over evil, trapped in a castle without the ability to transform. Her long silky black hair laid straight and messily stayed around her face. She battled all will and her stubborn personality to scream and beg for help. She knew she should have stayed home instead of visiting her mother's side of the family who never-once came to see her.

Usagi was in danger. Furthermore, she was the only one who knew it and was not there to protect her. Little steps could be heard and she was sure it was that dreadful Jaken, again. Who did he think he was? She knew one thing: he was lucky he had that inu-youma to protect him… ooh, if she could just get hold of the green little ugly thing… she'd rip it to shreds.

"Hi pyro-chan!" A childish voice could easily be heard, that was impossible… the voice seemed so… happy. The steps weren't walking, they were skipping… was this some kind of trick. Looking in her pants pocket for an ofuda, Rei remembered hearing Makoto's voice about having a "good, peaceful" vacation. So much for that… so much for that! That little stupid quote... well, it made her not to be so cautious and leave her little charms at home assuming that she'd be able to transform, anyways.

Rei ignored the child's voice. It would be pointless to speak with someone obviously acquainted with the enemy and a trickster at that, there would be no Usagi-ness personality coming out of her.

"Hi pyro-chan!!" The child-like voice spoke louder with an obviousness of wanting to be heard and someone to talk to and in a strange way, it was pleasing to hear. "Why won't you---"

"DON'T SPEAK WITH HER!" It was Jaken. He had spoken. Scrambling down the corridor, he grabbed onto the child, "Master Sesshomaru would not want this… no, not you speaking with her! Now, go away… brat… get away from here!"

"Pyro-chan not bad!" She rebuked. Stepping into the light, Rei could finally see the little girl… she was so… dirty. This was definitely a human… a human taken cared by demons. But, why? Was this some kind of illusion?

"Don't be foolish! She is a protector of Serenity… a sworn enemy of Master Sesshomaru!"

'Serenity?' The thought couldn't help but be a great thought… that someone could hate Usagi and say she is a sworn enemy. No, that couldn't be right! "Who is this Sesshomaru and what does he want with Usagi?"

Oops, she didn't mean to call her by that name… not if he didn't know where she was or who she is now.

Jaken was about to speak; Rei could tell because whenever he opened his mouth, she smelled rotten fish. Sailor or no sailor, ofuda or no ofuda, if they planned on hurting Usagi… oh, they will wish that Armageddon came before today.

Before she could even think of how she'd torture that ugly thing, she felt a cold dark aura come about in the room… freezing her inner parts.

**XOXOCOXP BREAK XOXOCOXP**

**Present**

**Higurashi Residence**

**2:00pm – 4:00pm**

It was his every desire to kill her, make things easier. Yet, he wanted to speak with her because nothing made sense. Her energy pure, words innocent, and her eyes knew of no evil… yet, she called him Sesshomaru.

He didn't trust her but he didn't suspect anything of her, either. Keeping his golden eyes on her, he couldn't help but think of all the solutions of why this could've happened.

"Inuyasha, did she awaken?" Kagome questioned him while pouring some coffee into teacups since her mother ran out of tea. Her brown eyes couldn't hide the worry she had for her cousin though she smiled and pretended everything was okay, knowing that once that blonde girl woke up, they'd have to get answers.

"Rei-chan! Don't leave me alone… Mamo-chan, please, don't let him take me away!" The girl screamed in her sleep, reaching out, "Chibiusa, Ch-chibiusa, pleas—!" The girl woke up, her blonde messily around her face. Her usual odango styled hair had been taken down by Kagome's mother, making her face ever-so more prettier than usual, she appeared unreal even with her messy hair.

"Who the FU—"

"Please, Inuyasha, you're going to make her nervous!" Kagome screamed, her eyes showing that he'd better listen to her.

"WHO THE F--" He didn't get the hint.

"SIT!" Too bad, he didn't get the hint. He was immediately on the floor. Kagome smiled gently as she stood up and bowed out of respect, and to make her calmer.

Being Usagi, seeing the bow, she immediately allowed her naïve-ness to kick in that they all just wanted to be her friends. She giggled as she thought about Inuyasha falling to the ground upon being told to sit. Her opalescent eyes looked around as she could easily remember when she first met Rei, for some reason, she was reminded of that… though, lately, she had been thinking about the past and Crystal Tokyo. "Sorry about passing out… I thought I saw a sword earlier!" She said, giggling. "I guess I should be going!"

"Wait," Kagome exclaimed, grabbing onto the back of her shirt by the collar.

"What she means is—you're not going anywhere until you tell us what you know about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled, his fangs showing.

"Who?" She asked, innocently, not remembering ever saying his name or the fear that came over her upon saying it. She sweatdropped as her eyes became stuck on his fangs. 'Come on, Usagi, you can do it… take your eyes off his fangs… OH!' She thought to herself after finally able to take her eyes off that then saw his ears, "OOOH… NEKO… KAWAII!" She grabbed onto the ears and started making a story with them, making them talk.

'Doesn't she mean 'inu'?' Kagome thought to herself, noticing Inuyasha getting more annoyed than usual. 'Maybe, it was the mistake.'

"STOP PLAYING INNOCENT!" He roared, stopping her fun for a moment as tears became evident in her eyes.

There was a silence… well, other than the wailing in the background. She was so childish… but she stopped upon thinking about one of her many arguments with Rei. Her eyes were innocent and showed that she was not lying. "LET'S JUST KILL HER IF SHE WON'T GIVE ANY ANSWERS!"

"No, I think she's telling the truth." Kagome quickly took up for the girl, seeing the sword laid by the girl's neck in warning.

**XOXOCOXP BREAK XOXOCOXP**

**Feudal Era**

**Sesshomaru's Castle**

**2:00pm - ????**

His aura was familiar… too familiar. It did stuff to her when she felt it… it froze her. She stood shakily waiting for her death sentence from the heartless man… he was willing to do anything to get to Usagi. He proved that in an earlier battle within the bus station.

"Fluffy-sama," Rin spoke to Sesshomaru with a smile that could brighten up the world, "why are you so mad?" Her question went unanswered as he walked past her, throwing off this damaged arm he was using.

He threw open the door that locked her in the chamber and smirked at the weak raven-haired beauty. "Not so strong are you?" He asked, proud of this aura within the castle that wouldn't allow any type of pure energy to flow and be used unless it was a pure daimon's energy. His cold eyes locked into her violet ones as he walked over to her and she backed up near the window… as she backed, she grabbed her case of clothing. "You still haven't spoke even after all this time? Time for you to die!"

She quickly went through her bag, remembering she didn't listen to Minako or Makoto or any of them about this being strictly a vacation… but before she could look up, she knew it was too late.

It was time to die. "Tell Princess Serenity… I'll go after her next!" She heard him say after feeling glass stick her in the back while she fell out the third story window… knowing she failed her princess.

**Author's Note: **_Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for six months… I feel horrible. Well, anyways, good news… I've already started on the next chapter… it'll be up after I update something else or as fast as possible. Please review the chapter and tell what you like, giving concrete criticism if you have it._

_Also, those who like rpging: go to my forums… I have a crossover rp._

_I hope I didn't disappoint anybody with this chapter. For those who read my other stories, I have not stopped writing any of them, including Hope of All Mankind or One Last Embrace._

_Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Email me if you would like to speak or have questions._

_Until next time,_

_Neo-kun_


	3. Thoughts

**Present Day Era**

**Walking Home from Higurashi Home**

**4:00pm – 5:45pm**

'Neko-washa…' Usagi thought to herself as she walked home as she remembered the dog boy's ears, not a tad bit bothered by it though she couldn't remember his name even if her life depended on it. Her opalescent blue eyes looked up and saw the red star shining brightly, giving her the hope that was Rei was okay.

Besides, this was the fiery priestess that everyone knew and loved… she was much too stubborn to allow death to be her destroyer. However, even as she tried to go through all the possible subjects in her head… there was one name that stuck out like a giant wart on a tiny nose, the name Sesshomaru.

That name seemed so familiar… almost more familiar than her own prince during the time of the Silver Millenium. How could a name bring so much thoughts and seemingly many memories? She must've made them up in her head… that's what she was going with for the moment. Yeah, she made them up.

'I wonder why Neko-washa and Kagome-chan seemed so…' She couldn't think of the word, 'suspicious, yeah that's the word! Hmm… maybe, he took all their cookies at a young age!' She mused to herself as she got a crazy look on her face as she imagined a fat American boy with large brown curls grabbing 'Neko-washa's' cookies while a girl pinned him down while touching his ears.

"Poor cat-boy," Usagi cried aloud, tears evident in her eyes as she screamed with all her might. "He'll never know how good those cookies could've been!"

Everybody turned.

Cars stopped mid-street.

Spider-Man flew into town for no apparent reason and flew into a wall.

The beautiful girl sweatdropped and began to run to Motoki's video game shop, in hope Mamoru would be there to comfort her.

**Feudal Era**

**Near Sesshomaru's Castle – A Village**

**11:00 am- 1:00pm**

Rei knew better than to trust people so easily as her naive best friend would do, however she went a little astray of that little rule when she came upon this village that happened to need the help of a strong beautiful priestess. Why'd they have to call her beautiful… that was just too sweet, but it also helped her to get away from that man whom kept calling upon Serenity's name.

He couldn't have possibly been speaking of Serenity… could he? He was angered and entrenched with pain by the name of her 'light of hope' as the Starlights had referred to her, saying of their relationship with their leader. The rain and thunder drenched through the land, reflecting Rei's emotions at the very moment. This wasn't the present era. No, it couldn't be… but then again, there were some very rural areas of Japan, places she never bothered going to visit.

She stayed in the tiny hut that they prepared for her upon finding her. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. …Those golden eyes haunted her.

'Serenity… tell me, where is she?!'

His golden eyes were so cold and his model-thin face seemed so emotionless yet she knew anyone who could show himself or herself (being emotionless) that way had to be pained and hurt and carried the burden for a long time.

"Leave Usagi out of this!'

She remembered the moment oh-so-clearly. The violet eyes of her's reflected the same determination it had the day that she met the beautiful man. She needed to find him before he found Usagi.

'So, that's what you call her, now? To keep her vengeance that so befits a woman like her… a woman who so cunningly used me.'

Rei shook her head n the same confused fashion that she did when she heard the man's ice-cold voice say those words of her princess. No, that would never describe that pure-hearted blonde… never her. She was too sweet, pure hearted and would never use anybody. He must've been mistaken… or even tricked because he descried the wrong person.

Even if he truly meant Usagi, Rei would do all that she could do to protect her best friend.

Finally deciding to get out of the tiny little place, Rei listened to what was going on outside and realized one thing, nothing was going on out there. She went through her priestess garb, trying to locate her wand but to no avail… someone took it out. "That's strange," she thought aloud as she pursed her lips in annoyance as she heard the voice of a young person coming near.

The voice worried her… it was too familiar.

The person opened the hut's entrance way as soon as she grabbed an ofuda. "Konnichiwa Pyro-chan!"

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter!


	4. Memories

Sesshomaru walked through the forest of the feudal era as he not once looked behind to his faithful servant and his assumed companion that he had saved the life of more than once. His golden eyes stayed intent on the moonlit sky as his stroll had come to a sudden stop after hearing the huffing of Jaken whom suddenly passed out from his tired-ness.

"Sess-sesshomaru-sama!" He called out, his face to the ground. The green guy kept his face down as he moved himself to a bowing position to pretend like he had never fallen from pure loss of energy. "Where are we going? Please, Sesshomaru allow us to take some sleep… we can't keep on walking like this. Besides, Rin must be tired!"

Sesshomaru grunted and looked back only slightly before he noticed that the one who probably should've been tired was no longer in the group. His eyes narrowed. "I told you to watch her, Jaken." His cold voice whisked across Jaken's soul, nearly freezing it over.

"Sesshomaru-sama… S-sshomr, I mean Sesshomaru-san… No, Sama!" He yelped as he stumbled over the logs that sat near him. Nervously, he stumbled over words and slammed into the ground as he tried to go over the topic but his eyes flared in a way that could burn his soul in the depths of the hell in his eyes. "She said… that she had to use the bushes so when you started moving again… I sort of forgot… about… her!"

The tenma didn't react to his words, in fact, he seemed to think about something elsewhere. His golden eyes stared at the moon with a sudden hatred as he pulled his sword close to him with an anger that Jaken couldn't understand. Taking his Bakusaiga into his hand, he swung with great energy at the ravines of the Earth, destroying the place completely.

"Serenity…" He mumbled with the sudden feeling of her great energy in this place. Was this a memory haunting him or was she truly in the Feudal Era? His golden eyes flashed as he ran forward until he came close to a lake.

It was the lake of memories, a place created by a tenma like him. It was created to remember his own memories of his past although the place ended up tormenting him with these ideas of his past and cursing his own present time. The demon had died in a way that only humans die… he died in heartbreak. He died in regret.

Sesshomaru stared into the water and its magical wonder. He saw nothing but felt her calm aura in which he had at one time cared for deep in his heart, the one whom betrayed him. She was a wretched being, that she was, yes indeed.

A warrior pure in the heart was what many described her nowadays, now that she was no longer living in the Silver Millenium. She was always rewarded with titles that didn't fit her such as the name princess; nothing so highly esteemed fitted a woman fit for the depths of hell. He touched the water and suddenly her touch became something that he felt, the very touch that betrayed him... it was with those hands that she killed his mother.

'Sesshomaru-chan, you speak so properly, as if our friendship means nothing... or worse, my love means nothing to you.'

Her words haunted his soul but he divulged himself more into the water to feel the warmness that he felt that day. He needed that feeling again. The cold hearted man wanted to feel his heart beat again like it did in those days.

'Sesshy-chan, I'll always be there for you... no matter what they say. Mama may not like it, but she's not the one who keeps you so dear to her, I am. I am in love with you, not her... so don't worry about it.'

The gentle kiss that she had given him that day could still be felt on his lips as he walked into the water of memories and suddenly stopped. Jaken yelled for him to get out of there, remembering that many times suicide had been committed in the middle of the lake. Sesshomaru either didn't hear or didn't listen as he walked closer to the middle of the lake and suddenly remembering never seeing his mother again.

His eyes opened and there he was near the center of the lake where the moon shined greatly. It was a full moon. Hmm... it was a full moon the night that his mother disappeared.

"We're going to find the girl." He said as he moved away slowly from the lake, trying to void all the memories that it brought back.

Motoki looked at Usagi with a surprised as if the name Mamoru had been a name that he never heard before, much less from her

Motoki looked at Usagi with a surprised as if the name Mamoru had been a name that he never heard before, much less from her. Her bright blue eyes kept its innocent smile that intrigued anyone to want to meet her.

"Usagi-san…" He said with emptiness to his voice. He smiled lightly but uncomfortably as if maybe if he went on with this game, she'd just give up on speaking about this 'Mamoru' guy. He was acting so odd, so odd. "Do you need a doctor?"

Backing away, she looked at the blonde man that she knew so well over these last couple years in disbelief; he had to be joking! Could he have forgotten about his own friend?! For a moment, it made her want to say her favorite quote to him, wanting this man in front of her to be an enemy rather than her kind video-game guy whom she couldn't think of a bigger title but went on like this run-on sentence on things to call this man whom she used to have a crush on but stopped thinking abruptly… like this sentence.

"Motoki-san…" She muttered quietly as she decided to back away back into the shocked street where she had previously yelled out 'Poor cat-boy, he'll never know how good those cookies were.' The cars seemed to still be still in the shock of her outbursts causing her to feel that this day was going to be one of those days that she'd look back and say: 'what an odd day.'

It was like she living in a comedy where nobody understood her and some person was controlling her every movements. No, it was more like she was in a fan fiction story that somebody was writing in class… sort of like the ones she used to write of Sailor V.

'Yeah right…' She thought to herself as she continued on her walking, 'like that'll ever happen.'

"I really can't wait for this day to end!" She screamed obnoxiously and randomly again, this time with more drastic results.

People stopped and stared with wide eyes at her, almost as if they were all frozen.

The cars had gotten over the shock but when hearing the obnoxious loudness again began to crash to each other while others threw themselves into the frozen seeming people.

An emo kid looked at her with a sad look. "I wish my days would end too… but I'm not so selfish to cause what you've caused." Suddenly, he was picked up the neighbor frienly Spider-man whom crashed into another wall thus fulfilling his wish.

Okay, so, this was more than just an odd day… it was a day with pure randomness.

Now, she really wished for this day to end, not knowing that soon this day would probably be considered a nice day to go back to compared to what was unbeknownst in her future.

* * *

Rei looked at the little girl in shock. Why was she there out of all places? Why wasn't she with the man whom nearly killed her? Her violet eyes showed of her fear as the little girl reached out for her.

"Pyro-chan." The little girl said again as she touched Rei's shoulder then smiled. "Why are you afraid? If you like, I can be your friend. My name is Rin... whats yours, huh?" She asked with her childish innocent voice. Shock had never left her, especially now for she had to wonder how a child can seem so innocent but be around pure evil.

Rei however was never naive enough to believe something like that very easily so she lied. "My name is Knowles Beyonce." It would seem like a horrible lie any other time... however, this was the Feudal Era; nobody ever heard of the singer so it was believable other than the fact that it wasn't a very japanese name.

Rin smiled lightly as she giggled. "That's a funny name. I'll just call you... Pyro-chan." Rei smiled in return as she heard the running of some villagers, calling out for her to help.

Rei could only hope that they needed help with something easy. Running outside, she told Rin to stay inside as she felt the aura of someone very powerful outside; it was familiar yet so unfamiliar.

"Please help us!" A man called out as he grabbed onto her arm. "Please priestess, please." Rei nodded and ran forward towards where she felt the energy and saw a man that she had sworn that was Sesshomaru but she knew it wasn't. His aura was different yet familiar.

The man paused when she got close and his partner stared at her wickedly.

She knew him even if he didn't have the same aura. He had the same aura as him. Fear encroached her heart... could her greatest fear be true?

"Shuichi is that you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

--

From behind, Rei heard a man yell as a sword had sliced through his body then could hear the little girl scream in her strongest voice, "NO! Don't hurt Pyro-chan!" She could hear the swiftness of the sword coming down but her shock kept her from moving.


End file.
